


Day #9: All Around Me, Children Playing, Having Fun

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic, Autistic Teenager, BBQ, Dean and Cas go visit them, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #9, Leigh'verse, M/M, New Baby, New Sabriel Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Winchester and who better to welcome it to the world than the Dean Winchester and his possy?</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Sam and Gabe have a daughter.  Dean and crew come to say 'hi'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #9: All Around Me, Children Playing, Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Merry Christmas Everyone by Shakin' Stevens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeyHl1tQeaQ)

“Leigh!  Get your ass down here!  We’re gonna be late!” Dean shouted up the stairs, bouncing his two-year old son, Alfie, on his hip and checking that seven-year old Toby was still stood by his side.

 

Cas then walked out of the kitchen with a tray in his hand and a big grin on his face.  

 

Toby was holding a shiny wrapped parcel and he was smiling too.  

 

“Tobes, why don’t you go get in the car?” Cas says and the little boy nods his head, way too hard, and runs down the hall and out the already open front door.

 

Leigh then appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a white shirt, a bluejacket and some faded jeans.  Dean didn’t really understand why it had taken her so long, but she did look a little bit flustered and he suspected that was why.  As she came down the stairs, she looked exactly like Dean’s mother and it took his breath away.

 

When she came to a stop right in front of him, it took him a while to realise before he shook his head and turned towards the door.

 

Once outside, he began strapping Alfie in, trying to ignore the fact that Mr and Mrs Carson were sat in the front gardens on sun beds whilst their two eleven-year olds played.  Well, it looked more like fighting than playing but he wasn’t one to judge.  

 

“Agh!  Dean!  I was hoping to see you!” Mrs Carson, unfortunately, yelled, waddling over to them, baby number three hanging from her abdomen.

 

“Hello, Sally.  It’s good to see you.” He faked a smile.

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Alfie screamed from in the car.  Screaming was his new fun this week,

 

“Alf, shh.” Dean quieted him but he really didn’t want to.

 

Sally pulled a package from behind her back, it was small and squishy when Dean took it.  The top read ‘Baby’, and Dean thanked her and dismissed her mentions of it ‘not being much’.

 

Eventually, he scrambled into the car, Leigh next to him and Cas and Toby squashed in next to Alfie’s car seat.  Ever since Alfie had come along, Leigh had sat in the front of the car.  She got too claustrophobic in the back with Toby and a massive, screaming car seat.

 

“What colour eyes do you think it’ll have?” Leigh asked, looking at Dean for his input.

 

“Blue!” Toby screamed.

 

Blue was the boy’s favourite colour.  It was the colour of his eyes, after all.

 

“I don’t think they will be, kiddo.  I think they’ll be hazel.” Dean contradicts, taking a left and looking at a puzzled Toby in the rearview mirror.

 

“What colour’s hazel?” He whispers to Cas, who smiles and whispers something back.

 

Toby is then leaning forward to look at Alfie before he nods his head and sits back.

 

“Is it gonna be boring?” The little one asks, looking out the window next to Cas.  He was always pre-occupied, that kid.  There was always something more interesting to look at than the person he was talking to.

 

“No, your friend, Charlie, will be there.” Cas replied, leaning back so he could get a better view out the window.

 

He nodded then, looking down to his loose joggers that he was wearing.  They hadn’t bothered to choose his clothes for him this morning and, now, looking over him, Dean realises that could have been a bad idea.

 

“Eyes on the road, Dean.” Cas says, watching as Toby tries to have a conversation with Alfie, who’s having none of it.

 

“Have you seen what he’s wearing, Cas?  He looks like we don’t take care of him.”

 

The little boy was wearing loose joggers, that could arguably be pajamas, and bright yellow suspenders, accompanied by a deep blue and white checkered bow tie.  Nothing else, he was wearing no shirt and no shoes.  Why on earth wasn’t he wearing any shoes?  He was glad that it was the middle of July, at least he wouldn’t catch a death.

 

“He’s being creative, leave him.” Cas defended, half smiling and half smirking down at Toby, who was still oblivious to their conversation.

 

Cas had always been into the ‘let them express themselves’ hype but Dean sometimes struggled with it.  That was just how he was brought up.

 

Dean then pulled into his little brother’s drive, blocking his brother’s car with a smile.

 

They all unloaded and piled through the front door, not bothering to knock.

 

There was no one in the house anyway, they were all in the back garden, milling around.  Undoubtedly waiting for Gabe to finish burning whatever was on the barbeque.

 

“The party had arrived!” Toby shouts from Dean’s shoulders, sending him into a fit of laughter, along with everyone else in the garden.

 

He was definitely Dean’s son, no doubts about that.

 

Dean spotted Jo, off to the side, holding what he presumed was his first niece.  Leigh was already making her way towards the middle-aged woman with a smile on her face.  Jo turning up ten years ago was the best thing that had happened to Leigh.

 

-

 

Two hours later and it’s dark.  Toby is off god-knows-where with Charlie.  Alfie is asleep on Dean’s shoulder.  His new niece, Mary-Beth, is asleep on Leigh’s.  It’s frankly adorable.  And Cas and Sam are sat on chairs next to his, both with a beer in their hands.

 

Dean hadn’t missed, never has and never will, the clank of Cas’ wedding ring as he picked up his beer and it made him smile, even if he was slightly grumpy about not being able to drink.

 

He looked around at his little family, that wasn’t so little anymore, and he realise that they’d, he’d, come a long way in the twenty-five years since Sam was born and their Dad left.  Both him and Sam were married, well, Sam and Gabe were as good as.  Both of them had kids of their own.  Dean’s eldest was in highschool, dammit.  

 

His baby boy’s gentle, little snores, thankfully, brought him back to reality before he could get too emotional.  The little boy’s mouth was slightly parted and Dean could feel the breath against his neck.  It was soothing, knowing that he was okay.  Not that he wouldn’t be.

 

“Dean, do you ever think about what life would’ve been like if Mom hadn’t’ve died?” Sam asked suddenly, out of the blue, squinting over to the sunset.  The rustle of small children in the trees next to him not at all startling him, as if he’d expected it.

  
Dean shakes his head, “Nah, used to.  Haven’t for a long time.  It’s no use, Sammy. I’ve got all I could’ve wanted right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I'm thinking about turning this into a 'verse? If I do, it'll be after Christmas, probably boxing day 'cause I'll be bored, and I will put all the ones I did fro this Ficmas in one story, multiple chapters and then add new storied from there.
> 
> Let me know if you want that, they'll probably be from different points in Leigh or even Dean's life and I'd put their age in the notes at the beginning.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
